Raging Fire and Ocean Waves
by Aentiaa
Summary: When Haruka gets sick, both Makoto and Haruka's boyfriend, Rin, come over to check on him. However, Rin is the jealous type and doesn't appreciate the other swimmer's somewhat affectionate behaviour towards his boyfriend. Jealousy/sick fic. RinHaru fluff. 'Because water is the only thing that can extinguish fire and Haru was the only person who he could love.'


Raging Fire and Ocean Waves

* * *

><p>The rain fell from the sky which was painted light grey. The droplets cascaded down the windows and allowed only small pieces of glass to be protected from the watery haze. The rain never seemed to end and pooled on the ground creating large puddles and full gutters that we be exploited by children the following day. This rain was all consuming, powerful and took no prisoners. It was a rain that could wash anything away.<p>

Trapped by his own state of weakness and the rain that fell so harshly, Haruka Nanase was accompanied by his own misery. It had been four days since the early signs of sickness had befallen him. It started out as random coughing and the occasional head pain but soon it had developed into something much worse. 'This is what you get for swimming late at night', Makoto would lecture him he was sure. He couldn't help it though, the water looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

Haruka groaned in misery and shuffled deeper underneath his bed covers. This was the absolute worst. Not only was he confined to the suffocating walls of his bedrooms he couldn't swim, or even just sit in the bathtub! Sometimes he wished he was a merman, just able to drift along with the current.

_Bzzzz_

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating beside his cheek, the screen lighting up along with a message. _'Are you okay?' _It was a message from his boyfriend, the shark-toothed swimmer Rin Matsuoka with eyes and hair as red as carnations. He hadn't told his boyfriend about his sickness yet, he didn't want to worry him for no reason. He knew, that despite his burly and tough appearance, Rin was actually quite soft-hearted and would rush over to his home straight away if he knew. Haruka wouldn't' allow that though, Rin had training to do, training that was more important than a fever.

'_Yeah, I'm fine'_, he replied. The words were plain and simple and conveyed very little emotion. That was just the way Haruka was though, he showed as little as possible. It wasn't long before he received a reply.

'_I know you haven't been going to school, Haru. I heard from Mako. He and I are coming over soon. Nagisa and Rei wanted to come but got caught up' _

Haru read the words over and over again. Despite the headache and the fever and the aching limbs the simple thought of Rin coming over to see him still gave him butterflies. He felt kind of silly, still getting all flustered after he had been dating the other swimmer for a pretty reasonable amount of time now. Maybe that was just love though?

Haruka never replied to the message, instead, his eyelids closed and when he opened them he saw red eyes looking down at him, hair of the same colour lightly touching his face.

"Good afternoon, Haru. Nice of you to join us" said Rin with a smirk, "You've been asleep for a while now. How're you feeling?" Haru went to speak but pain instantly seized his throat and he winced from the sting. Rin instinctively grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"It's alright, you don't have to speak. Mako should be back soon with some water" he soothed, stroking the top of the other man's hand with his thumb.

"Rin" whispered Haruka. Rin shook his head, "Don't speak, it'll just hurt you more." Minutes of silence passed between the two. It wasn't awkward or tense however, it was comfortable and nurturing and made Haruka feel a little less cold.

Makoto soon appeared in the room, promised glass of water in his hand. He smiled at his best friend and handed him the liquid. Rin instantly let go of his boyfriend's hand. Although they had been dating for a while, it still felt weird showing affection when Makoto was around. He wasn't sure if it was because he was Haruka's best friend or that he wasn't sure if the brunette would accept them both being homosexual.

"I'm glad you're awake Haru. Rin and I were worried about you. Rin kept saying how we should call an ambulance and get a doctor! It was hilarious!" exclaimed the brunette.

"Shut up! That didn't happen! Well it might've but you don't need to tell him that! Makoto!" yelled Rin, blushing a hue of red to match his eyes. However, this was no exaggeration. When the pair had arrived, upon finding Haruka motionless under his bed covers, Rin had immediately panicked and began spurting extreme ideas on what they should do about the situation. Even the thought of how drastically he had acted made Rin erupt with embarrassment.

Haruka, having watched the spectacle unfold before him, sipped quietly on the water. No matter how much he drank his throat still stung, if not, hurt even more. Ever since he had woken up, he felt worse than when he apparently fell asleep. He felt like he was in a blizzard, but yet, his skin was hot to the touch and covered in a thin layer of sweat. His entire body ached and even attempting to sit up made him dizzy. Haruka could only make one deduction from all of these symptoms; he had the flu. He opened his mouth to speak but, despite the large amount of water he had drank, burst into a coughing fit. He struggled to draw in breath and his frame was shaken by the violent outburst.

"Haru!" exclaimed Makoto. The brunette was immediately by Haru's side, rubbing his back in an effort to comfort the other swimmer, "Rin, go in the kitchen if Haru has any medicine! I'll stay here and make sure he's okay!"

Rin nodded quickly and hastily left the room to get assistance for his boyfriend. He soon arrived at the kitchen and instantly began rifling through the cupboards. He knew Haru would okay for now as long as he was with Makoto. A wave of dread watched over his being, his hands griping tightly onto the cupboard doors. _Haru would be okay if he was with Makoto. _Was he jealous? He shook his head harshly and continued to search. He didn't have time to think about stuff like that, he needed to find some medicine.

Mackerel, mackerel and more mackerel. No matter how hard he searched the only result was the same fish. The same fish his boyfriend loved so much. He'd have to remember to try and figure out how to cook it for him later. After searching through around eight cupboards, Rin finally came to a smaller compartment which, much to the crimson haired man's relief, contained medical supplies. Inside were a packet of bandages, disinfectant gel, medical tools, paracetamol and lastly, various bottles of medicine, specifically, cough syrup. The fiery swimmer grabbed the bottle and rushed back to the bedroom.

When he entered the room, Makoto was still holding Haru somewhat in his arms, his arm wrapped around his torso, Haru leaning into him. Rin gripped onto the bottle tightly, gritting his shark-like teeth. They looked so… perfect together. Rin and Haru's relationship was never one of open feelings and strong gestures of love. Between Haru's reserved personality and Rin's bashful nature there wasn't much room for romance. Sure, they had kissed, and had sex once or twice, but these gestures seldom occurred. The most common thing was holding hands. Rin loved the feeling of Haru's slender fingers wrapped around his, connecting the two of them. Not that he'd ever admit it without a fight of course.

Rin tried to ignore the thoughts racking his mind and instead began to focus on giving Haruka the cough syrup. His coughing had calmed down somewhat and it seemed he was less panicked, less afraid.

"I'm glad you're back, Rin. We better give him this before his coughing gets worse again" instructed Makoto, his brow furrowed. The aforementioned man moved out of the way and allowed Rin to kneel beside his love. Haruka's face contorted in pain made his heart skip a beat and his hands become slightly shaky.

"Haru, I'm going to give you this medicine. I need you to try and stop coughing, and then, open your mouth. Okay?" instructed Rin softly, his hand once again latching onto his boyfriend's. Haruka nodded weakly in reply and managed to get his coughing to subside, even if it were only for a small period of time. By the time the black haired swimmer opened his mouth, Rin had already poured the mixture into a small teaspoon and held it near him. Rin nodded at him and placed the spoon into his mouth. The other man drank the mixture quickly.

"It won't make much of a difference at first but it'll help a lot soon. Okay, Haru?" stated Makoto, reading the instructions from the back of the bottle. Rin tensed as he listened to the other man speak. That kind of soothing, gentle, calming voice that spoke to his boyfriend, really… made him angry. Was he really that insecure? He gritted his teeth, he couldn't believe he was that pathetic. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through his hair. Then again, did he have the right to be angry?

"Rin" a voice whispered. He looked down. Haruka was gazing at him with those clear blue eyes, his black hair matted to his forehead.

"Yeah?" Rin asked, brushing the other swimmer's fair away from his forehead. Whilst doing so, he noticed just how hot and clammy the other man's skin was.

"It's cold" he murmured. His sapphire eyes slowly trailed the other man's body, studying his every muscle. It was a silent request, a plea for the other man to decode what he was saying. Fortunately, Rin understood Haruka and slowly eased him back down onto the bed and pulled the covers just below his chin. Rin, suddenly remembering the other man in the room, glanced in his direction. Makoto simply smiled and nodded, well aware of what Rin intended to do.

"It's alright, I'll go and make us some dinner. You look after Haru for me" he stated, already exiting the room. Before Rin could reply he was gone, closing the door behind him. For me? Like Haru was his? Rin once again tried to shake away his thoughts. Now he was being too paranoid! He began to think maybe he was coming down with something as well.

Rin climbed in bed beside his feverish boyfriend, edging as close to the other man as possible. Haruka draped his arms around Rin's waist as soon as he entered the bed. He was so warm. Rin smiled to himself and let the other swimmer rest his head on his chest, Rin instantly embraced him. The other's man skin was burning hot, but yet, he was still shaking.

"Is this better?" Rin asked softly. The tone of his voice was different to how it was before. It was more hushed, more sensitive, more loving. He was afraid to speak in such a way in front of Makoto. Maybe he was being selfish? Maybe Haruka wanted him to speak to him in loving tones and hold him tightly. Maybe his own insecurities were getting in the way of their relationship? Maybe, just maybe, he was jealous of Makoto for being able to show at least a little bit of affection towards his boyfriend, even it was platonic.

* * *

><p>It seemed that somehow Rin had been lulled to sleep by the combination of his boyfriend's comforting presence and the exhaustion of his recent swimming training. When he woke up, Haru was stil leaning against his chest. Except, now, his eyes were open and they were staring deeply into Rin's. His eyes were not as bright as before, they were more clouded, weaker. They locked eyes, their gaze not wavering.<p>

"Is something wrong, Haru?" Rin asked. Haruka shook his head.

"It's just… you look really handsome when you sleep" the other man replied, looking away from his lover's gaze soon afterwards. Rin's heart skipped a beat and his cheeks became tinted with a fierce blush. It seemed that no matter how long they knew each other, Haruka's words never failed to pierce his heart. It's as if his voice was a knife, sharpened and ready, that could slice through any doubt or worry he had. His eyes, as clear as the ocean itself, radiated the same power and clear beauty as the waves. However, neither of these things could compare to the smile that he seldom showed. It wasn't especially cheerful or large, no, it was smaller and more beautiful than that. Rin believed it was a smile that belonged to an angel, a smile that could light up any room. He loved him. He loved everything about him.

That was why, the simple thought of Haruka loving someone more than him made him want to scream. He knew this was because he was insecure, because he cared, because he loved. He knew his jealously was not Makoto's fault, but, he still felt anger towards him. But, watching his love, his head against his chest, he realised he was possessive for a reason. Haruka was precious to him, and losing him would mean losing his heart.

Makoto entered the room, Haruka's apron comfortably tied around his body. He was grinning and wiped his forehead with his forearm.

"Dinner's ready!" he announced, spatula still in hand. Rin tried to get up from the bed, embarrassment overtaking comfort, but he found he was stuck. Despite his weakness, Haruka latched onto his boyfriend's waist, not allowing to move away.

"Haru?" Rin asked. His boyfriend still refused to let go.

"It looks like you're stuck, Rin" remarked Makoto with a laugh, "I was thinking about trying to get Haru to eat downstairs, though. If not just so even if one of us has to leave tonight, the other can still cook and things whilst being in the same room as him."

"Haru, did you want to eat here or in the kitchen?" Rin asked. Haruka used what little strength he had in his arms to lift himself into a sitting positing, leaning his head against Rin's shoulder, arms still around the other swimmer's waist.

"I don't mind" was his simple reply.

"I guess we'll take you to the kitchen then" Rin stated.

"Rin, could you go downstairs and set dinner out? I need to talk to Haru about something" instructed Makoto. Whilst he was still smiling, there was a somewhat serious tone to his voice. Whatever he wanted to talk to Haruka about was important, and required Rin leaving the room.

"Uhh, sure" was Rin's reply. Once again, he felt as though his boyfriend was being stolen from him. He helped his boyfriend back down onto the bed with gentle hands, almost as if he was scared of breaking him.

"I'll be back, Haru" he soothed, taking one final look into the blue pools he knew so well. He left the room; leaving Haruka and Makoto alone. He felt a sudden wave of loneliness wash over him; his heart pained. What in the world would Makoto need to talk to Haruka about? He made his way to the kitchen, thought constantly invading his mind.

Maybe he'll be telling him how 'things aren't working out well with Rin, maybe you should break up', or, 'I'd be a much better boyfriend for your, Haru.' He knew Makoto wasn't that manipulative but he couldn't help but imagine him talking Haru out of his embrace and into the other swimmer's arms. He found the meal Makoto had prepared sitting perfectly made on the bench. It was mackerel, of course. Wait, how does Makoto know how to make mackerel for his boyfriend and he doesn't?

"Shit!" he yelled. He didn't mean to vocalise his thoughts but something inside of him snapped. He was so, so jealous. All he wanted was for Haruka to be his, and only his. He felt like he was sharing his boyfriend with another man! A man who would probably treat him better, who would probably hold him tight, who would hold his hand as they walked together in the rain, who would be the one for him.

He was afraid. He was afraid he wasn't good enough. He was afraid of losing the one he loved so much. He wasn't going to cry.

But that was a lie as before he knew it tears were streaming down his face, blurring his vision and making him only partially able to see the mackerel dish below him. He cursed to himself and grabbed onto the side of bowl with shaking hands. He didn't want to cry over something he saw as so pathetic but he couldn't help it! What if Haru was better off with Makoto? He covered his mouth with his hand in an effort to stop the others from hearing his sobs. He just wanted to be loved.

He heard footsteps come stammering into the kitchen but he refused to look at who they came from. He didn't want whoever it was to see what a mess he was.

"Rin, are you alright? I heard you yell before!" he heard Makoto exclaim. He bit his lip, he should've known this would happen. It was his own stupid fault for lashing out like that though. Fortunately, his sobbing seemed to have subsided somewhat and could quieten it down to the occasional sniffle.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied, his throat still slightly closed up. Another spare of footsteps soon entered the room as well. However, these steps were sluggish and slow and seemed to hit the floor heavily.

"Haru! I told you not to get out of bed! You're too sick to be moving around on your own!" lectured Makoto. Haruka ignored his words and walked closer to his boyfriend. His steps were heavy and his feet seemed to drag across the floor. Rin felt arms wrap around his waist, Haruka's weight being pressed against him.

"Haru?" he asked.

"It's cold" he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Without you around, it's really cold." Rin's whole body stiffened, a gasp of surprise leaving his lips.

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?" Rin stated with a smile. He turned around and put his hands on either side of the other swimmer's face. "Haven't you heard that people with warm hearts have cold hands? It's because you're so kind-hearted, Haru. Of course I didn't come up with that myself though."

"Rin!" exclaimed the smaller man. He understood the other man's surprise. Such a line, that sounded like it came from a shounen-ai manga, was not something that usually came from his mouth. However, he had come to realise something.

He was a hot-head. A possessive, jealous, rash, hot-headed man who was like fire. But maybe that was okay. Because Haru was like the ocean; calm and serene. That was why Haru was the only person that could put out his fire and wash him away. Because water is the only thing that can extinguish fire and Haru was the only person who he could love.

He came to realise this when he felt those arms around him, shooing away his doubt. He realised that maybe showing affection wasn't so bad, that even if Makoto cared it was his boyfriend and he had the rite to show him the love he deserved.

"You're so fucking cute" he whispered. He leaned closer to his love, making their noses touch, wrapping his arms around his lower back. Haruka closed his eyes and just felt the other man against him as he parted his lips. Rin took the bait, unable to think of anyone but his beloved.

And then, they kissed. It wasn't rushed or rough, no, it was gentle and loving and filled with their emotions for each other. Maybe, just maybe, Rin may have looked Makoto in the eyes whilst he was doing so. Said man watched them, a smile playing on his lips. He was happy for them. He was glad to see his best friend so happy.

They drew apart, eyes never looking away from each other. Rin gave a toothy grin.

"If I get sick it's all your fault. You better take care of me too!" he teased, flicking Haru's nose.

Haru furrowed his brow and rubbed his nose, "Not if you do that."

"Now now you two, no fighting" warned Makoto, "Besides, if we don't eat now the mackerel will get cold!"

The three sat down to eat soon after those words were spoken. Lukewarm mackerel was the cuisine for the night. Haruka, with a large blanket draping over his shoulder, rested his head on Rin's shoulder. They chatted amongst themselves until Rin finally couldn't keep it in any longer.

"I know I shouldn't ask but, what were you talking about anyway? It's okay if you don't wanna tell me but, if it's alright, I'd really like to know." Haru looked over to Makoto who simply gave his nod of approval.

"Well, uh Rin, you see…" he began, "Mako and I were talking and you see well… wanna go on a date?"

"H-Huh?" spat Rin.

"It's just that Mako kept saying how we should do something together and well… do you want to?" Rin's face was beaming and his heart was pumping.

"Of course!" he replied, nuzzling his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hey all, thank you for reading this! I just recently watched Free and loved it! Because of that, I've never written for Rin, Haru or Makoto before so I'm sorry if they were out of character! Anyway, thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
